Love is Blind For Gaara
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A blind girl named Rose dosen't remember anything about her clan. She left her Sensei and got poisoned by a enemy ninja, then Temeri and Kankuro help her. They take her to Suna where Gaara starts to have feelings for her while she's slowly dying. RoseGaar
1. Chapter 1: Sensei

Love Is Blind For Gaara

Chapter 1: Sensei

I am blind and I've been blind ever since I can remember.

I have no memory of my past, or what Clan I belong to, or what Clan I belonged to.

I don't remember how I became blind, but I still conquered my dream: to become a ninja.

A kunochi in training as someone once said.

I soon learned to rely on my sense of smell, taste, touch, and sense of hearing when I lost my ability to see.

I trained with someone, whose name I don't know.

He taught me how to become a kunochi without my sight.

People said that if a person were to lose their sight, then they could never be able to become a ninja, well I proved them wrong.

Once I lost my sight and when I was living as an apprentice under him he was training me every day to work harder and harder and soon I could hear, taste, touch, and smell better than any other normal ninja.

The reason for that I believe is because when a person loses one of their senses all of their other senses are enhanced greatly.

After I became blind he took me and we left the village together and made our own little secret place to live.

I looked up to him as my Sensei, but also as my friend.

As time progressed I improved my skills and so did he.

I was able to develop another sense stronger than all of my other senses; it was the sense to be able to sense the slightest, smallest hint of charka.

The more I got to know a person the farther away the charka I could sense of theirs.

It was quite the useful sense, or ability as my Sensei called it.

But that wasn't the only thing that was what made me a good kunochi, I could detect the slightest movement with my hearing from quite a distance away, and could smell even the faintest of traces left behind.

But then he started abusing me whenever ninja came looking for us, and whenever they managed to find us, because then we always had to remove any trace that we had been in the area in case more ninja were being dispatched as reinforcements.

We would always have to find a new secret place to live.

Every time that happened he would always yell at me and tell me that it was my fault and then hit me several times, or kick me several times, sometimes both.

The first couple times he did it I would cry out and start crying, but soon I began to take it in silence and not cry.

I mean sure I didn't like and I didn't think it was fair, in fact I thought it was cruel and that a Sensei should not do that to their pupil.

As time passed I trained with my Sensei and became stronger, while he would come up to me after a long day of rough training thinking that he was coming up to me to tell me what a good job I did and praise me, but no.

He started abusing me even more saying that I wasn't training hard enough and that I needed to train harder.

So every morning I would get up with him watching me train harder and harder by myself, sometimes he would stand by my side and train with me, and then sometimes he would order me to fight him in a battle.

He would always beat me though… But one time I managed to beat him, I caught him off guard and took advantage of that moment.

Not even half a millisecond had passed and I had a kunai knife at his throat and said "I win."

Then I started to get off of him when I felt him grab my leg and then he threw me on the other side of him and I hit the hard floor, which took the breath out of me and that was all he needed.

He had one of his kunai knifes at my throat this time and said "I win."

Then he got off of me and waited for me to get up.

Once I was standing and had caught my breath I said "That wasn't fair, Sensei. I had you beaten first so the battle ended."

"No you didn't keep your guard up. You always keep your guard up even if the battle is declared over; you never know when your opponent will strike an unexpected blow, or what your opponent will do. In fact if this were a real battle against an actual enemy ninja you would be dead right now. You need to train harder if you wish to actually defeat me in battle and not let your guard down!" He yelled and then ran at me and started beating me harder than ever before.

I still took it in silence and didn't cry.

Then the beatings became every day after, or before training.

Soon I realized that I couldn't take it anymore, so whenever I started to get the beatings I would cry out for him to stop it and that it hurt, but he wouldn't listen to me and he kept on doing it.

Each time that he did it was harder than the last, I had kept up on my training, but inside as each new day came I began to fear him, and that fear grew greater each time he called me a good for nothing worthless idiot because he said that when he was watching me that I hadn't trained hard enough when I really was training to my physical limit!

Then one day he said that he had some business to take care of and that he would be gone for a few days and for me to stay behind and keep watch in case some enemy ninja found the hideout.

Once he left I packed a bag full of food, water, and my ninja clothes.

I was going to leave this once dreamed of chance of life, but now horrible nightmare all behind once and for all.

I gathered everything that I needed and put it all into my small bag, it was just like a backpack except a little smaller and much easier to maneuver around with.

Then I set out, once a couple of weeks had passed by I was traveling through a town that had lots of bars and casinos.

When I passed the first one wanting to hurry out of this town before anyone would be able to recognize me I could of swore I heard a lady cursing her bad luck at the slot machines and from what it sounded like another woman was accompanying her.

The other woman that was accompanying her was groaning about how thanks to her losing streak, she had used up most of their on hand cash.

The one woman that was losing at the slot machine was telling the other one to go and get more money out of their bank, after hearing that I started running out on the other side of the end of town, because I didn't want to be noticed.

Once I was successfully out of that town I took a well deserved rest, and drank, and ate my fill.

Then I continued on my way wondering if my Sensei had gotten back from what he said that he needed to take care of, is he looking for me?

Will he find me?

Or has he given up on trying to find me and moved on to something else?

Did he ever return from that business that he said he needed to take care of?

I pushed those worrisome thoughts out of my head and a couple of days later I noticed that I was in a dessert from the sound of it.

So far I've been pretty lucky, not having to fight anyone, or being noticed.

I could tell that I was pretty far in the dessert now, because all I had been walking on was sand and more sand, nothing else.

I took another break and then when I was reaching in my bag to get the last of my food and water out, and sadly yes it is the last of my food and the last of my water and my hand felt something that felt smooth.

Paper, I quickly realized and I grabbed it and pulled it out, hoping it was a note from my Sensei, but also fearing that it was a note from my Sensei.

Normally if a blind person like me was to read a note like this it would have to be in Braille, and my Sensei knows that.

Braille is a form of certain patterns of bumps that form letters, they don't form the same shape of a letter as the regular word and I never knew why, I carefully opened up the paper, being careful not to rip it and felt for a series of bumps.

Ah, yes there was!

I ran my finger across the words and gasped out loud when I realized what it said, it was a note from my Sensei, but it was also part of a bingo page from a bingo book!

It said: Itachi Uchiha.

Ranked Criminal: S-ranked criminal.

Wanted For: Massacring the whole Uchiha Clan.

Member of the organization know as the Akutski.

I started crying and let the note from my Sensei fall to the sandy ground.

No, no, this is not my Sensei, he is not the person who sole successfully managed to murder the whole Uchiha Clan!

Not my Sensei!

But come to think of it he never talked about his family, or what clan he was from, even though he did tell me that he possessed the ability know as the sharingan.

Then I realized the truth.

"Itachi Uchiha is my Sensei! My Sensei! My Sensei murdered the whole Uchiha Clan! He is a ruthless murderer! And I never knew it!" I was screaming like I've never screamed before, I was screaming out of pure shock and terror.

I didn't even realize that I had fell to the ground.

I felt the sand picking up, now it was swirling in a circle, which is never a good thing, because when sand swirls like that it means that there is a sandstorm coming soon.

Maybe it'll hit in a day or two judging by how the wind was picking up speed.

Then I heard footsteps, just one person's by the sound of it, I quickly got up wiping away the tears from my face, thinking that it might be my Sensei and if it was I would surely face him in a head to head battle for the things that he did, because I was never ever going to forgive him.

"Well, well. Look what I found." I heard a sassy voice say that was definitely not my Sensei's voice.

"Who are you!?" I asked while quickly grabbing a kunai knife out of my handy clip on pouch around my waist that Itachi had given me.

"Well since you asked I am a medical ninja. And I will now kill you to avenge my fallen teammates!" The so-called medical ninja yelled at me.

"Wait, wait! Where are we? And you're mistaking me for a different ninja! I haven't killed anyone around here!" I said trying to convince her that I was telling the truth.

"We are in the dessert near the village hidden in the sand. About 3 days ago my teammates were around here on the sand's border and they were attacked without warning by 2 of the hidden sand's Shinobi and were killed for being on the border! I couldn't save them, so I retreated! Now I kill you, because you're from the Village Hidden in the Sand!" She yelled at me and then started running towards me, her kunai knife drawn, but I was ready for her.

I quickly ran in a circle and had the kunai knife at her throat in less time than she could react to what was happening, "Listen to me very closely now I'm mad and if you would be so kind to take the time to look at me and see that I have no ninja headband and that I am not a Shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village." I whispered into her ear.

Then I released my grip and stood up.

"Die!" She shouted to me and then quickly stabbed my chest with her kunai knife.

"Ahh!" I gasped when I realized the pain, but also that her kunai knife was dripping with poison.

"Hee, hee, that's right, as I told you before I am a medical ninja and you should have obviously been able to see the deadly poison dripping from my kunai knife. And it doesn't matter if you're from another village, heck I don't care if you're the Hokage! I'll kill you!" She yelled and then stabbed me again.

"Ahh!" I weakly yelled as the poison quickly started spreading through my body.

It was very strong and if I don't kill her and get medical help right away then I'll die! I quickly thought to myself.

"You again, eh, well we let you live last time but now we are going to kill you for coming back." I heard a guy's voice say and then my enemy was thrown off of me, as well as the kunai knife that was in my chest.

I fell to the ground and I heard the screams of my enemy now being killed by the guy, then I sensed another movement next to me and was relieved that she wasn't going to try to kill me.

I assume she's with the guy over there.

She leaned down to me, and put my arm around her neck, supporting me.

"Hey are you okay!? We heard about what that medical ninja was telling you and we decided to step in and help." She said with a smile.

Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Please R & R, and tell me what you think! I always love to hear what you have to say!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Pain

Chapter 2: Pain

"Yeah, good job, Crow!" I heard the guy's voice say.

"Told her not to mess with the Shinobi of the Hidden Sand." He said sure of himself.

"I'm Temeri, and this is Kankuro, we are Shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village." She said to me.

"What's your name?" She then asked.

"M-my name is Rose. I do not belong to any clan that I know of." I said my voice a little shaky from the poison that was now spreading faster through my body.

"Okay, well why don't we take you back to our village for treatment?" Kankuro asked while putting his arm around my neck, so that way he too was supporting me.

"O-okay." I answered him, my voice becoming shakier from the poison.

"Hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you. I promise." Temeri said reassuringly.

"No, Temeri, she's not shaking because of fear she's shaking because of the poison that is now traveling at a pretty high rate through her body." Kankuro said with concern.

"What! Wait, Kankuro is it the same poison that infected you?" Temeri asked with shock and concern at the same time.

"No, I don't think it is, but just to be sure we had better tell the medical core, but not just the medical core also Gaara and we should send out for a team from the hidden leaf village. They'll know what to do if we don't." Kankuro said seriously.

"All right! Report in about what happened here, and her name, and our current situation to Gaara, and tell him to alert the medical core and to send out for a team with a medical ninja from the hidden leave village. And while you're doing that I'll try to bandage her wounds without you looking." Temeri said as if this was a sure plan that she had thought out in her head.

"Okay I'll walk a little ways away and report in while you tend to her wounds." Kankuro said a little awkwardly.

Then he did just as he said and Temeri set me gently on the sandy ground and began unraveling my top.

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine, Rose." She said to comfort me as she wrapped bangdes around my chest.

Once she was done putting the bandages on, she dug through my small bag and got my last pair of clothes out.

"I-it's my la-last pair." I somehow managed to stammer out in between clutching the bandages, because the poison really was starting to hurt.

"Its fine, besides as soon as we're done here Kankuro and I will take you back to our village and I can wash your clothes while you're resting up and being treated." Then she carefully helped me get my clothes on and she put everything back in the bag including the note from Itachi without looking at it, once she was done she slung my bag over her shoulder.

I know she did both of those things because I heard her doing them.

"Are you done tending to Rose's wounds, Temeri?" Kankuro asked when he had finished reporting in.

"Yeah I'm done, how did the report go?" Temeri asked.

"It went fine; Gaara said that he would alert the leave village and the medical core. He also said that as soon as Rose was treated that he would need to talk to her, and to be careful and to hurry, because we don't know how far the poison has spread, or what will treat it effectively." He said while helping me get up.

"Are you all right?" He asked once we were both fully standing, I think the whole reason he asked that was because when we were both up I leaned heavily against him, because the poison was overwhelming as soon as I stood up.

"Y-yeah, the poi-poison just re-really hu-hurts." I stammered out to him.

"Well, just hang on a little longer we don't have very far to go to get to the sand village. Hey! Why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" He asked.

"Well y-you se-see ever sin-since I can rem-remember I've been blind. I don't kn-know ho-how I bec-became blind." I stammered.

"You're blind!?" Temeri and Kankuro gasped out at the same time.

"Yeah." I answered.

"But a person that's blind can never become a ninja!" Temeri blurted out loud.

"That's wh-where yo-you're wrong, Temeri. If that per-person works ha-hard enough and is tau-taught properly and if th-that per-person believes in bec-becoming a nin-ninja then th-that person can be a nin-ninja." I stammered out to explain to her and Kankuro.

"But who taught you and what clan are you from? What is your business here?" Kankuro asked skeptically.

"Never mind about that now, right now we need to get you back to the Hidden Sand's hospital for treatment." Temeri said urgently.

"Yeah, you're right, Temeri. Can you walk on your own?" Kankuro asked me.

"N-no, I don't th-think that I c-can." I said shakily.

"Well that's fine, we'll help you walk." Temeri said.

So we all kept on walking until we reached the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village.

"Gaara! Aren't you supposed to be filling papers?" I heard Temeri ask.

"Well I was, but after Kankuro told me what happened I came out here to wait for you guys." He answered while taking me from Kankuro and Temeri.

"It's okay; we're going to take care of you. I'm the Kazakage of the Village Hidden in the Sand." He said to me and then added to Temeri and Kankuro "Team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and their sensei Hatake Kakashi have arrived and Sakura just finished making a few different sample antidotes for the poison to find out which one works." He said while looking at me.

"Umm, Gaara she's blind, so make sure that you're careful while taking her to the hospital and be sure to tell the medical core and team 7. I'll tell you more about it later; you should focus on her now." Kankuro told him.

"Let's go inside and get you cured." Gaara said while pulling me alongside him into the sand village.

Gaara told Temeri and Kankuro to go get cleaned up and to wash my clothes.

Then they left, when we started walking through the village people stopped what they were doing and started to stare at us, well mainly me, because they were murmuring about me.

"What are you all looking at!? There's nothing wrong here, she won't hurt us." I heard Gaara say to some people.

Then people continued what they were doing, because there was a lot of moving around.

Gaara started hastily walking through the sand village, a little too fast for me.

"Hack!" I coughed up some blood by the sickening smell of it.

"Hey, hang on!" Gaara said worriedly, but I wasn't listening.

I couldn't focus on his worried voice.

To me his voice was 3 voices talking at once and then fading away when he stopped his sentence.

Then an enormous wave of pain from the poison overtook me and I started to cough twice and blood came out both times and I started to fall from exhaustion.

"Hey!" I heard Gaara gasp and he caught me before I hit the sandy ground.

He then picked me up in his arms and started running towards the hospital.

When he started running with me in his arms several people asked if he needed help, and he told them that he could handle it.

I kept hearing him saying to me that it would be okay and for me to hang on; he kept running through the sand village towards the hospital.

"Gaara…" I said weakly.

"It'll be okay, Rose, hang on for a little longer, we're almost there." He promised me.

"I ca-can't ho-hold on." I said even weaker.

He started running even faster when he heard me say that.

"Yes you can!" He started to yell at me.

My eyes were starting to close and then I felt very sleepy and light as if I weighed nothing at all.

It felt nice.

Then I started feeling someone shaking me roughly, desperately.

"Rose, don't leave, you can't leave now!" I heard Gaara yelling desperately at me.

"B-but Gaara I feel so li-light and v-very sleepy." I protested weakly.

"No you're strong, right? So you can hang on long enough for me to get you to the hospital." He said a little breathlessly.

He stopped shaking me and started to focus on running, because his speed picked up even more.

The sleepy and light feeling was beginning to fade away now and I felt the wind rushing up against my face.

It was a very warm, but fast breeze.

There must be a sandstorm near the area.

Thank goodness that Kankuro, Temeri and I weren't stuck in it when we were traveling here.

Then I felt a cold, sharp wind blow through, and I ducked my head a little bit away from it.

"Help! I need help!" Gaara was shouting, now out of breath from all of the running.

Then I felt someone take me from his arms and he was telling someone, the same person that now held me what had happened.

"Okay! We will get to work right away! And we will let you know the outcome!" I heard a girl's serious voice say.

"Thanks, Sakura." Gaara said sincerely to the girl that was holding me, which he called Sakura.

Then I heard Sakura's voice say "You'll be fine; we'll work our hardest to find a cure. I promise." Then I felt a bed underneath me and a prick on the back of my hand.

I heard Sakura filling some others, whom I assumed were the medical core about everything that she had been told, and while she did this she was working on what sounded like getting some antidotes ready that she was going to use to try to cure me with.

Soon I began to feel very sleepy and then I drifted off into the welcoming darkness…

Yes!!! Chapter 2 of Love is Blind For Gaara is complete! R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Will I Get Better?

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 3! Remember to R & R please!

Chapter 3: Will I get better?

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I heard an annoying beeping sound that kept on going and going in that same pattern.

I realized that it was a machine keeping track of my heart rate.

Then I heard a girl, it was Sakura and she was talking to someone.

She was saying "Well with the different samples that I made for treating poison when I heard about her, I wasn't quite sure if it was the same poison that had infected Kankuro so I made a sample of the cure that I used to treat him just in case. Once she was under we started unbandaging her chest so we could try to get an idea of how much poison was in her system and to start healing the surface of her chest. Then we tried different antidotes on her and the first 2 didn't work. The last one was the same thing that we used to treat Kankuro with. I hoped that this would be the cure for her, and that it would work so she could get better, but no. It didn't work and now I'm out of ideas. Lady Tsunade would know what to do, but there's no way she would be able to come, I mean with her being the Leaf's Village Hokage." Sakura said sadly.

"Hey don't worry, Sakura." I heard a guy say, trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Naruto." She said.

"I wonder if she'll wake back up soon, or if she'll wake up at all." I heard another guy's voice say, that I thought I recognized.

Wait, I do recognize his voice, but from where? I don't know, ugh I can't remember. I thought to myself.

"Well when she does, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura you all had better not scare her, or overwhelm her with questions." I heard an older man's voice say.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei!" They all answered at the same time.

"Good, Sakura she's waking up." Said Kakashi Sensei.

I opened my eyes slowly, knowing that they would all be looking at me, and also knowing that I would see nothing, only darkness.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked me, and I could hear her moving slowly towards me.

"We-well the poi-poison sti-still hurts. Did you f-find an antidote t-that wo-works?" I said still stammering, after all this time.

"No, but we're not giving up. And the medical core is working on another one that might work. In the meantime I'll give you some more pain medicine to try and stop the pain for a little while." Sakura said while taking the hand that had the IV in it.

"There, all done." She said to me and then she walked back to what I thought was a chair.

"Hey, that's great! You woke up! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" I heard him say happily, and then he got up from what also seemed to be a chair and did something.

I didn't know what he was doing so I just layed there in the bed.

"Hey aren't you going to shake my hand?" He asked.

"Naruto, aren't you forgetting something?" Kakashi Sensei asked him.

"Uhh… no, what am I forgetting?" He asked cluelessly.

"You, dobe, she's blind, remember?" I heard a guy's voice say, that was the voice that I thought I knew.

"Oh yeah, sorry, by the way what's your name?" He asked me.

"My na-name is R-Rose." I stammered out to him.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you Rose." He said cheerfully.

"N-nice to me-meet you, too." I stammered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I heard the guy's voice say, wait Sasuke Uchiha?

As in there is another living Uchiha?

But on the bingo page it said that there was no living Uchihas!

My mind was drifting on if he really was the only living Uchiha besides Itachi.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm also Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's Sensei. Hey, are you all right?" Kakashi sensei suddenly asked.

"Huh? O-oh yeah the p-pain we-went do-down a lot. Umm do y-you a-all mind if I t-talk to Sas-Sasuke alone f-for a mo-moment?" I asked.

And it was somewhat true the pain had gone down a lot, but it was still strongly burning in my chest and arms.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sakura? Naruto? Let's step outside for a minute." Kakashi said and then left the room with Naruto.

"Okay, but be sure to let Sasuke know if something's wrong, or if you start feeling pain, and he will come and get me." Sakura said calmly to me and sternly to Sasuke and then left.

That's the end of this chapter! I know it was short, but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer! R & R please, I need support!


	4. Chapter 4:Itachi

**Chapter 4: Itachi**

"Why do you want to talk to me alone?" Sasuke asked me while scooting his chair right next to my hospital bed, facing me.

"We-well if your re-really from t-the Uchiha Clan, then w-what hap-happened to yo-your clan?" I asked, even though I had already knew the answer.

"My clan was murdered by my bigger brother. I sought revenge against him and I finally got my revenge. I killed him." He said simply.

"What!?" I asked shocked.

"You heard right, I said I killed him." He answered.

My Sensei killed by his own brother, as in the only living Uchiha? So he's the only one in the world now that possesses the sharingan? I thought scarcely to myself.

"Hey, by the way while we're here talking like this I have a question. What clan are you from?" He asked curiously.

"I d-don't really kn-know. I ne-never knew. M-my Sensei ne-never to-told me. When we lef-left the vill-village a long tim-time ago." I stammered out to him.

"Tell you what since you've got me curios I'll help you figure out which clan you're from." He said sincerely and then added "But first I couldn't help but to look in your bag earlier" He said ashamed.

"I found a note written in Braille and I read it, because I learned how to read it in my spare time studying it. It said something about my brother, Itachi U-"

But I didn't give him a chance to finish that dreaded name.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOO! Not him, not him!" I started yelling and then broke out crying.

"H-hey, its okay, no one's going to hurt you! Shh… calm down. Calm down, it's okay, okay maybe not." He said.

But I wasn't listening to him, all I did was kept screaming.

"NOOOOO, not him, not him!" I screamed again.

"I'll go get Sakura." He said worriedly and then dashed out of the room.

Meanwhile I kept screaming my head off, not caring about the pain that was now rising in my chest and arms.

A second later I heard some people start running into the room.

"NOOOOO, no!" I just kept screaming.

"Rose! Rose, we're going to calm you down!" I heard Sakura telling me as she put something in my IV.

And just like she said I was drifting off into the darkness again…

When I woke up the heart rate machine was still beeping at the same rate over and over again.

I opened my eyes and once again saw nothing but darkness.

"Are you all right now!?" I heard Naruto ask worriedly.

"Y-yeah I think s-so." I answered him.

"Good I was so worried." Sakura said.

"Me, too." I heard Sasuke say.

"Gaara will be along shortly, along with Kankuro and Temeri." Sakura said.

"Ugh!" I gasped as I clutched my chest, because there was an enormous amount of pain going through it due to the poison.

"I'll give you some more pain medicine." Sakura said and then did it.

"Th-thanks" I said gratefully to her and the pain medicine started working, and soon I felt hardly any pain at all.

"Umm, do you all mind if I talk to Sasuke alone again?" I asked.

"Sure, Naruto, Sakura lets step outside gain for a moment." I heard Kakashi Sensei speak up for the first time since I woke up.

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything at all." Sakura said and then left the room with Naruto and Kakashi Sensei.

"Okay. Don't. Scream. Just don't scream again. So you do know something about my brother?" He asked me.

"Y-yes I do. He was m-my Sen-Sensei." I told him, my voice becoming shaky just talking about him.

"What!? Itachi Uchiha was your-"He never got to finish his sentence.

"Ahh! No not again! Please don't hurt me again! Noo, don't hurt me again!" I kept yelling over and over again.

Then my heart rate started going up on the heart rate machine.

"Sakura!" I heard a frantic Sasuke yell.

**Well how do you like it? Sasuke got a big surprise now didn't he? R & R please.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kicked Out

**Here's chapter 5: Kicked out. R & R please! **

Sasuke's POV

"Okay, calm down, calm down." I kept telling her while Sakura came running into the room with 3 other people from the medical core on her heels.

They started getting medicines ready to put her under and I think one of the medical core was getting another antidote ready to try to treat her with.

"Is that another antidote that you're going to try and teat her with?" I asked Sakura.

"Yes it is." She answered me and took antidote from one of the people from the medical core and put in Rose's IV.

Rose was under now and breathing evenly.

The heart rate machine was going down to its regular pace now and I let out a sigh.

But I wasn't going to be able to be relived for very long.

I needed answers about Itachi. He was a Sensei to her? What clan does she belong to? Could she possibly be from the Uchiha Clan? I don't know, but for now I should try to help Sakura help her get better. I thought to myself.

"Where is she!?" I heard a voice say worriedly that I knew well from the Chunnin Exams.

"This way, Gaara." said Temeri.

"Hey, calm down, Gaara, after all she's only a girl." Kankuro said.

"Well I just want to make sure that she's all right!" Gaara snapped at Kankuro.

"Jeez." Kankuro muttered.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked him.

"N-nothing, Gaara." Kankuro lied scared for what Gaara could do to him for a consequence.

"And while were there you'll also have to deal with Sasuke Uchiha." Temeri said in a smug tone.

"It's none of your business, Temeri." I heard him say.

Me? What did they have to deal with me about? And besides I still need to get information about Itachi from Rose. Oh, I know what they want to deal with me about, they all think that I'm scaring Rose and making her condition worse in the process. But I'm not! Whenever I say Itachi in front of her she starts screaming. I wonder what Itachi did to her? Well whatever he did I'm sure it was pretty bad… I thought to myself as I looked up to see Gaara, Temeri, and Kankuro enter her hospital room.

Temeri and Kankuro went right over to her bed, where Rose lay sleeping.

Gaara started talking with Sakura. "Will she get better?" He asked.

"I don't know… So far we tried all of the antidotes that we've had on hand, but none of them worked, so we are currently trying to come up with another antidote that might work." She said hopefully.

"Well keep up the good work, and I'm sure that you'll find a cure soon." Gaara said surely.

"Thanks, Gaara." Sakura said sincerely.

Then he moved over towards me and motioned for me to take a step outside with him.

"I'll be right back." I told Sakura and then I walked out of the room with Gaara hot on my heels.

"What were you doing!? Making her scream like that! You know she's gonna die even faster if we don't find an antidote with you making her scream and having her get all scared!" He started yelling at me.

"But-"I started to say.

"No excuses! I don't care what your reason is from now on you're now allowed in there until I say so!" He yelled at me and then stormed off into Rose's hospital room.

"Great, he wouldn't even listen to what I had to say." I muttered to myself and then started walking down the hall.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura yell and she was running towards me.

"What happened!?" She asked.

"Well, Gaara thought I was making Rose worse by her screaming." I said to her while still walking.

"That's not true! Right, Sasuke?" Sakura asked uncertain.

"Yeah, the reason she kept screaming was because I kept saying Itachi's name and it freaked her out for some reason that I can't quite figure out yet. But I do know now that Itachi was her Sensei before I killed him." I explained to her.

When I said his name she gasped.

"Really her Sensei! Wow I can't believe it…" She started saying.

"Yeah, me neither." I told her.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" I heard Naruto say loudly, maybe just a little too loud as he and Kakashi Sensei started running up to us from reporting in to lady Tsunde.

"Shh!" A lady at the main desk shushed him after he said it.

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again." Kakashi Sensei told the lady at the counter embarrassed.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

"You'll never guess! It turns out that Sasuke got kicked out of Rose's hospital room for making her scream twice from saying Itachi's name, and then Gaara, Temeri, and Kankuro came to visit Rose and we told them about her current situation and about what we were trying to do to save her. Anyway Gaara told Sasuke to step outside and then he started yelling at him and he never even got a chance to talk! Gaara kept yelling at him and then told him that he couldn't come in Rose's hospital room until he said so! And then I came out and Sasuke told me that while he was in there with Rose she told him that Itachi was her Sensei!" Sakura gushed all of the juicy gossip to Naruto and Kakashi Sensei.

"Wow, I can't even believe it! Sasuke! Getting kicked out by Gaara!? Man I wish that I had gotten that on tape!" Naruto said shocked.

"Is this all true?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"Yes." I told him calmly.

"But I need to find out more about what Itachi, I mean whenever I said his name to her she just would start screaming and the last time I could figure out what she was screaming and I was able to put it into words. She was screaming stuff like Noo! Noo, not again! Please don't hurt me again! No, don't hurt me again! And that's all I got before Sakura came in." I told them all.

"Hmm, it sounds like she was probably abused by Itachi." Kakashi Sensei said.

When he said that my hands started to ball up into fists, and then I kept walking down the hall, Naruto was following closely behind me.

"Hah, hah! You were kicked out by Gaara! Hah, hah!" He made fun of me while laughing.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Kakashi Sensei and Sakura said together.

"Wait, Sasuke, don't leave! You said that you wanted to know more about what Itachi did to Rose!" She said desperately, probably trying to get me to stay.

I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow that I knew she couldn't resist.

She blushed and then said, "Here's what we'll do…

Bet you didn't see that coming! Just kidding, if anyone has any ideas on how Sasuke sneaks back into Rose's hospital room please feel free to say it in your review. Tell me what you think about this chapter as well.


	6. Chapter 6:True Feelings

**I finally finished the 6****th**** chapter of Love is Blind For Gaara! I'm sorry it took so long, I was really busy. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

Rose's POV

"So did you take care of him?" I heard a girl voice ask.

That's? Temeri! But when did she get here, and took care of who? I asked myself wonderingly.

"Yes I did, and as I'll say again, Temeri, it's none of your business." I heard a guy's voice say a little snappy.

"Yeah you're right, sorry Gaara." Temeri said.

When did Gaara and Temeri get here? Wait if Gaara's here… and Temeri's here… then Kankuro must be here too! I thought to myself.

I opened my eyes to show them that I was now awake.

"Hey, look who's coming around." I heard Kankuro say and then I heard some shuffling around and then I heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey you woke up. Want some more pain medicine?" She asked me while walking towards my hospital bed.

"Y-yeah, th-thanks." I said still stuttering from the poison in my system.

"No problem, I'll step outside for a moment to give you all some privacy. Let me know if you need anything at all." Sakura said and then walked out; she closed the door quietly behind her as she went out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Gaara ask.

"Th-the poison st-still hu-hurts, did th-they find a cu-cure y-yet?" I asked.

"No, but the medical core and Sakura are still working on a cure." I heard Gaara say, which reminded me of something.

"Where's Sas-Sasuke?" I asked.

"He was making you scream so I kicked him out because he was worsening your condition." Gaara said seriously to me.

"Oh." I said.

So that's why Sasuke wasn't in here. But I might need to talk to him. I mean he will still need to talk to me, right? Well if he does I'm sure that he'll find a way to let me know, or he might try to sneak in here I thought to myself.

"Well I'm sure glad that you're feeling better, I know Kankuro and I were really worried about you, but not as much as Gaara." Temeri said.

"Yeah, I mean you should have seen his face when we came up to him right after Sakura rushed you to the intensive care unit." Kankuro said while enjoying the moment to try and prove something to Gaara.

Something that I think he was realizing when he was carrying me in his arms to the hospital in a desperate run to save my life.

"Okay that's enough you two. In fact would you two be ever so kind to step outside for a minute so I can talk to Rose alone?" He asked irritated by what they had just both tried to prove.

"Yeah sure, Temeri let's give them some alone time together." Kankuro said while chuckling.

"Fine." She said and then I heard both of them get up and leave the room.

Then I heard Gaara turn towards the door.

"Jerks." I heard Gaara mutter.

"G-Gaara can I as-ask y-you something?" I asked him weakly while I could sense that he was still mad at them and he was probably cursing them out in his head right now.

"What is it, Rose?" He asked me while shuffling around to turn back towards me.

"W-what do yo-you look lik-like?" I asked him while stuttering.

"Well I have red hair that's short, a clear white pale face, blue eyes with two black rings around them, and I'm pale, why?" He said.

"Well I don-don't even reme-remember what colors loo-look like, or what any-anything look-looks like f-for that matt-matter ever since I lo-lost my sight. It's b-been so lo-long since I w-was able to s-see and I wan-wanted to kn-know what you look-looked like." I told him while stammering.

"Oh, well would you like to know what you look like as well?" He asked me.

I nodded and then winced.

"Okay, just try not to move around too much. You have beautiful black medium long hair, a clear face that's pale right now due to the poison. You have misted over pale blue eyes, and dark circles under them indicating that you need more sleep." He said to me.

"Fine." I said.

"I'll come by again in the morning." Gaara said as he got up from the chair and started to head out the door.

"W-wait! G-Gaara, come b-back!" I stammered desperately to him.

"Yes? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as I heard him close the door and then he was suddenly beside me.

"We-well it-its just th-that, well… H-hold me!" I yelled out as I started crying.

I'm so scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me I thought to myself.

"Rose? Are you sure that you want me to hold you?" Gaara asked.

"Y-yes, Gaara." I told him as I started to stop crying.

"All right." He said as I heard him get on the hospital bed beside me and then I felt his arms around me, holding me, comforting me.

I slowly reached my hand up to where I thought his face was.

"Rose? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I ju-just want to fe-feel what you lo-look like." I said as I gently touched something that felt a lot like hair.

"Gaara? W-what am I feel-feeling?" I asked him uncertainly.

"My hair. You're feeling my hair." He said calmly to me.

Oh. His hair, his red hair. Red…What does red look like again? I thought to myself as I slowly moved my hand down the front of his hair.

Then I felt something wet, not completely wet, just a little damp.

"What a-am I feel-feeling now?" I asked him while rubbing the damp stuff in between my fingers.

"It's my eyeliner. Let me explain, I wear it because I literally can't sleep. It covers up the red circles under and around my eyes. Here let me get it off of you." He said to me as he gently took the hand that had the eyeliner on it and he rubbed it off with something that felt like a small towel.

"Th-thanks." I told him once he was done.

I slowly raised my hand once more, curios to feel what part of him I would feel next.

I felt his eyeliner again and was careful to not get on my fingers again as I went around it.

But then I stopped. I felt something that was completely wet.

What was it?

It seemed to be flowing; I traced my hand up until I felt Gaara's hand stop me.

"G-Gaara? Wh-why did you st-stop me? I was-wasn't do-doing anything wr-wrong was I?" I asked him worriedly.

"No it was something that I was doing wrong." I heard him say as his voice was cracking.

"You didn't d-do any-anything wrong." I told him softly as I held his hand.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry that you're in pain. I'm sorry that you're crying, and I'm sorry that I'm crying for you." He said as his voice cracked even more and he started to sob softly.

"Do-don't be so-sorry, Gaara. Pl-please don't b-be sorry, be-because then I'l-I'll be even more so-sorry and sc-scared tha-than before." I stammered to him as I started crying quietly again.

"No, Rose. Don't cry. Hey? Rose?" He asked me worriedly.

I just kept on crying, because he wasn't saying that he wasn't sorry.

"Fine, I'm not sorry. Just please don't be even more scared and sorry than before." I heard him say, even though I could tell that he didn't mean it.

He didn't mean that he wasn't sorry; he meant that he didn't want me to be even more scared and sorry than before.

I started to stop crying after he said that.

"Y-you know wh-what, Gaara?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sc-scared, I'm rea-really, really sc-scared. I don't kn-know wha-what's going to hap-happen to me." I said while starting to sob again.

"Yeah? Me, too. I'm scared, too, for you. But I'm not just scared for you, I'm also falling in love with you." He said slowly as he admitted his true feeling to me.

"I-I'm falling in l-love wi-with you, too. Even th-though I can't s-see you I can f-feel you. Your em-emotions are al-almost the sa-same as mine." I stammered as I told him my true feelings as well.

"Hmm. You know you're right about that. I've been scared for you ever since I saw your beautiful face, because I don't want you to die. You won't die; you can't die because you're strong. Not just physically and mentally, but you're strong inside and out as well. You'll make it through. We'll make it through, together." He said truthfully to me as he gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

It was a warm, sure, pure kiss on the forehead.

I gasped because no one had ever kissed me that way before.

I found his head and gave him a light kiss on his head as well.

He layed back down and I snuggled up to him.

His body was so warm, it felt nice, it felt like relief.

"Gaara? Wh-what t-time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 10:24pm. Why?" He asked me.

"Bec-because I'm tired." I said as I yawned.

"Well I'll leave if you want." He said.

"No! No, don't leave me. Stay here with me like this." I said worriedly.

"Okay. I'll stay, but you need to tell me if you need anything throughout the night." He told me seriously.

"I w-will." I said as he leaned down to give me another light kiss.

This time it was on my cheek, then before he had a chance to lay back down I kissed him back on what I thought was the cheek.

"Go-goodnight, G-Gaara." I whispered to him as I layed my head back down.

"Goodnight, Rose." He whispered to me as I heard him lay back down.

We both layed there for what seemed like a couple of minutes.

"Ga-Gaara? No matter wh-what happ-happens we're in th-this tog-together. Rig-right?" I asked him.

All I heard was silence.

Hun maybe he's asleep… Wait he can't sleep! I reminded myself.

"Yeah. Yeah, Rose. We're in this together, no matter what happens, we're in this together." I heard him say through the silence of the night.

"Th-thank you." I said sincerely to him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything." I said sincerely to him as I drifted off into sleep.

"No, Rose. Thank you for being everything that I could ever want."

Yay! Finally there's some romance! R & R and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I also take requests for one shots or songfics or even stories! Pm me or say it in your review if you would like me to do one for you! 


End file.
